


Harry Potter The Gamer: Beta Edition

by TheGamerHieikuYoko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerHieikuYoko/pseuds/TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Magic pulls people from all over the Magical U.K. to Hogwarts. She gives one special person the Gift of Gamer in order to help the child improve his life and heal from the abuse he's suffered. She also hopes that he will heal the magical world.Harry Potter looks just like his mother Lily Potter nee Evans hair and all. While his twin brother Jamie Potter looks and acts like father. Jamie was hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived and Harry was sent to live with their muggle aunt where he was abused. With a power from lady magic he will discover an inner strength and power he's never known while he learns to navigate this new world. All the while wondering why his parents don't want him and seem to hate him. Will they ever love him?Lily and James have no idea how to make it up to Harry that they left him with the Muggles for all these years. They just can't seem to get across to the boy that they do love him and would do anything for him.Jamie is just confused by it all and is a pompous, stuck up, prat who believes everyone should love him the most because he's the Boy-Who-Lived. But maybe just maybe watching his brother will bring him crashing down to Earth.Come see how the game plays out.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked around the hall he was sitting in. He had no idea how he'd gotten here but he wasn't the only one who was confused it looked like most everyone was. He blinked his big green eyes around at everyone then at the man who stood above him. 

"Whose child is this?" He called, into the hall getting silence. "We have an unclaimed child!" 

No one answered though it was clear to everyone who the boy belonged to his red hair and green eyes gave it away. Harry sighed to himself of course no one was going to claim him. He didn't actually know who his parents were. He had always been told that they hadn't wanted him. He'd never seen any pictures of them or anything like that before. He sat silently and the man frowned over at a family. The woman had eyes and hair that matched his own were they his family? Well they weren't claiming him so his aunt must've been telling the truth about them not wanting him. The man and woman were whispering to each other and the boy who looked his age was staring up at them. The woman finally came forward and took Harry's hand helping him to his feet. 

"Come, Harry." she said, gently. He stumbled as he followed her. Lily frowned down at him. "Are you okay, Harry? Does your leg hurt? You're dragging it."

Harry blinked up at her but said nothing. He wasn't allowed to talk and he couldn't even if he wanted to. 

Soon everyone was being assigned a place to stay in the castle as it had been discovered that no one could leave the castle grounds. Harry was soon sitting in a room with his family and a shaggy man. 

"We were just looking at Catalogs for Jamie's magical house." Lily told Harry. "Oh, you don't know about those. Magical playhouses are given to most magical children that grow up in the magical world. They live in them most of lives. Jamie wants a new bed for his house. See it's that castle right there." Harry blinked at the castle that had appeared out of no where. "We'll have to get you your own magical house of course." 

"Here we go." James said, "I still have the catalogs." He laid them on the table for Harry to see. "Pick one, champ." 

"You should get this one." Jamie said, pointing to a castle like his. "It's the best." 

"Jamie, let Harry pick." 

Harry shuffled through the catalog and pointed to a hut.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Harry?" James asked frowning. 

"But that's the worst one!" Jamie laughed. 

An hour later Harry was exploring his one room hut. He liked it very much. He had a small bath, a small kitchen, a couch, a closet, a wardrobe, a coffee table and bed. It was perfect for him. He did not like that his family crowded inside and that his mother tried to give him a bath. He was ten years old! The dirt wouldn't come off though no matter what soap or spell they used. They finally sent for someone a man in billowing black robes. The one who'd said he was an unclaimed child. 

"I believe the child might have Rot." Severus told the Potters and Lupin after several scans. "I've only seen case files that were printed. Not many people survive let alone children." 

Jamie frowned at the boy sitting in the tub. He didn't know what to make of him. He'd known he had a twin brother of course. His parents had told him so when he was younger but he'd never been interested in meeting the other boy. He also knew what Rot was it was a very dangerous disease and could kill his brother and anyone who came in contact with him without protective measures. It meant that his brother hadn't been well cared for like Dumbledore always said when they asked about him. 

"Isn't there treatment?" He asked.

"There is but it's painful." Severus said, "I have a patent to try a new trial to heal rot. It's rather aggressive compared to the way we do it now." He stood and looked at Lily and James. "but, I'm confident my way will work. Your son is prime candidate for my trial." 

"How aggressive?" Lily asked. 

"Instead of spacing out the healing it's continuous the body is always being attacked by the vaccine." Severus explained. "My treatment also requires the people involved to learn to heal themselves so that they may slowly come to terms with what has happened to them and how they got this sick. That includes brewing the potions and casting the spells....." 

"So Harry gets a wand early?!" Jamie burst out in anger. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Severus didn't spare the boy even a glance. He continued explaining his treatment to the Potter parents and Lupin. He then gave them other treatment options.

* * *

After a good nights rest in his new bed he was taken down to breakfast the next morning. He noticed everyone giving him weird looks and some seemed afraid. He didn't care. Suddenly, he could hear a voice in his head. Which was odd since he hadn't heard anything since he was very small. 

_'I am mother Magic. I have gathered you all here to learn from the mistakes of the past and to build a brighter future. One among you is my Chosen One. This person will have the power of Gamer. If you do not know Gamer is an ancient power that will help restore magic, order and balance to our world. I will not tell you who my Chosen One is as you will just try and manipulate the person. You must all discover the lies that were told and that you have been living. You can earn rewards and you can be punished. I am watching.'_

Harry could suddenly hear everything around him although he knew that that wasn't possible and he could see a blue screen floating in front of him. 

**Welcome to the Game. You've been chosen to play the Beta edition of Harry Potter the Gamer. Let me show you a few functions that will help you on your journey.**

He was the Chosen One? There must be some mistake he'd never been chosen for anything his whole life but then again the Game was named after him. He had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Later that day he was reading a book. READING! He loved reading and he wasn't getting yelled at. No his aunt, uncle and cousin were getting yelled at outside of his hut. Harry was sitting on his couch reading happily. The man named Severus Snape was outside his hut refusing to come in. He was casting something called wards with someone from a hospital called St. Mungos. All this new information was confusing Harry but right now he was so happy because he got to read and learn. When he was done with each chapter he had to take a test on it do to his Gamer ability and he couldn't move on until it gave him an **O-100%** it had taken him forever to get that on each chapter but he had he'd done this last chapter twenty times already. The book was all about a potion he would use instead of a bath. It would produce bubbles when poured into the tub then the bubbles would draw all the Rot off of his skin. It would hurt from what he'd read but it would be worth it. 

When he'd finally got the perfect grade for the test he was sitting at his table learning to brew the potion. Severus seemed pleased with the care he took and only corrected him a few times. Harry got a skill for brewing the potion.

**Rot Heal Bubble Bath-1**

He didn't care what Severus was saying that was not good enough! He brewed it over and over again until it was perfect.

**Rot Heal Bubble Bath-Max**

Severus was shocked but allowed the boy to do what he wanted this boy obviously had an aptitude for Potions if given the time. He soon had Harry in the tub again using the boy's first attempt. 

**Physical Endurance-1**

**Your ability to block out pain.**

Harry needed that skill to be a lot higher as this really hurt. His family was back now and was watching him. His mother seemed to be crying. She tried to comfort him with words but he paid no attention to her. He watched the bubbles turn black and vanish. When it was finally over his first layer of bandages were showing now. 

"Oh, what's this?" Lily said. 

"I'll remove them and we'll continue." Severus said, and carefully used his wand to start removing the bandages. "Buy a fireplace for him and get it going we must burn this." 

James quickly did as told and put the fire place on the back wall and started a fire with his wand. 

Severus used his wand to throw the bandages in the fire to reveal more dirt. He used the next potion. Again when the bubbles cleared there was a layer of bandages. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Lily asked sitting down on her knees tears pouring in rivers out of her eyes. 

"Well, if he's got the Rot that means they treated him bad right?" Jamie reasoned as he stood there with his arms behind his head. "They could have beaten him and layered the bandages on." 

No one wanted to say anything but they all privately agreed with Jamie's view of things. 

Layer after layer and potion after potion. Until they finally got to Harry's last potion. 

"I wonder if that's the last layer." Remus said, quietly. 

"If not I will need to brew more of the potion." Severus said, trying to keep his temper. He wanted to go kill the muggles outside in the main room. He removed the layer of bandages and threw them in the fire. He used the last potion. When it was gone they all saw pale white skin. It was so pale like he'd never seen outside before. his skin was covered in bruises and scars. "That's it your body is clean now." 

Harry stared at his skin. He'd never been clean before. He'd never seen his skin before he had thought he was black but he wasn't he was white. He blinked up at the man who'd used the potions on him then back down at his body over and over again he was shocked. He was soon out of the tub and being dried off. 

"Here we go." Healer Andy Tonks said, holding out some robes. "Standard robes for those suffering from Rot he must wear them."

Lily used her wand to get Harry dressed and fill his stomach with food and milk before tucking him into bed. 

Harry didn't sleep though. He stared at his blue screen. 

**It's time to repair Hogwarts.**

He was taught what to do. 

**Lets start with the plumbing. Everyone will love you for fixing this even if they don't know it's you that's helping them. Using Magic and the Repair Budget will awaken the Magic in the school. Eventually, you will get more money from the Governors for the repair budget if you do a good enough job. **

Harry pressed a pipe in the dungeons and selected that he would like to use magic and money to start fixing the pipe. He then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke a yawn to the school suddenly shaking. 

**The repairs are finished. Begin next repair.**

Harry did so just as the door to his hut opened. 

"Harry-sweetie are you okay?" Lily lifted Harry into her arms. As long as he was in the robes he was fine to be touched. She carried him out to the main room and set him in a chair at a dining room table. "I wonder why the school was shaking. Jamie." She hugged him. 

"I'm fine, mom." Jamie said, rolling his eyes. "How is Harry?" 

Harry blinked at his brother but nodded his head. He was fine too. He knew that the school was being fixed and that was what the shaking was but he guessed everyone else didn't know that. He watched everyone else eat then was shocked when his mother used magic to put food and milk in his stomach since he couldn't open his mouth. He felt full again and he liked that.

"Severus, wants you to read this book today, Harry." Remus said, handing Harry a book. 

"Dad, lets go flying." Jamie said, loudly. 

"Sorry, I can't, Jamie." James said, "I have to talk to the Minister and some others about something." 

Jamie frowned and looked at his brother who was going back into his hut. Jamie walked to the window and opened it to stare inside. Harry was sitting on the couch already reading. 

"You should study too, Jamie." Lily said, softly. 

"I don't want to!" Jamie snapped. "I want to go flying!" 

Jamie got his wish. Lily had given in and taken Jamie out to the Quidditch Pitch. She'd taken Harry and his hut with them of course. They met Jamie's friend Ron Weasley and his family out there along with other families.

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked at the hut he'd never met anyone who had willingly chosen that as their play house before. He'd heard the boy inside was sick that he had Rot. He wondered if the boy was in a lot of pain he'd heard that Rot was painful. He didn't know why he was so curious about the boy in the hut just that he was. He saw his aunt Andromeda Tonks nee Black talking to Lady Potter and wondered if she was the boy's Healer. He'd heard that is aunt was a Healer at St. Mungos so it made sense at least to him. 

"i wonder who the boy in the hut is." Blaise Zabini said, to the group of kids around him, which included Draco. 

"He must not have very good taste to choose that playhouse." Pansy sniffed. "I thought the Potters were rich." 

They all ignored her. 

"I can find out who he is." Draco told them. 

"No way." Daphne scoffed. "What are you going to do ask his mother?" 

"No." Draco replied, knowing adults were watching. "I bet you 2 Galleons that I can find out." 

Daphne shook his hand but no one else took the bet. Draco ran off to his Aunt. 

"Aunt Andy."

Andromeda Tonks turned and looked down cocking an eyebrow at her nephew. 

"Hello, Draco, may I help you?" She asked kindly. "Are you hurt?" 

"No, Aunt Andy." Draco said, shaking his head. "I was wondering who the boy in the hut is. Can you at least tell me his name? That's not classified is it?" 

Lily actually giggled and nodded at the woman. 

Andy smiled at Draco. 

"His name is Harry Potter and he's ten years old just like you." 

"Thank you, Aunt Andy." Draco said, and meant it. He quickly returned to his group. "The boy is named Harry Potter and he's ten like us."

Daphne was not happy but Draco saw his mother's smirk and his father's nod of approval as Daphne handed over two Galleons.

"That was hardly fair, Draco." Pansy purred. "Who is that woman anyway? The one you talked to?" 

"She's my mother's older sister Andromeda Tonks nee Black." Draco replied. "She's a blood traitor. I've got a cousin somewhere around here too....." 

He screamed as he was suddenly in a woman's arms. 

"WOTCHER, COUSIN!" the seventeen year old girl with bubblegum pink hair said loudly as she smothered Draco in a hug. 

"NYMPHADORA TONKS RELEASE YOUR COUSIN THIS INSTANT!" Andromeda and Narcissa yelled. 

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was Draco's mother. 

Draco grunted as he hit his feet. He shook his head. Why did she always have to greet him like this when they saw each other. The last time had been when he was seven and she was fourteen she'd chased him around Diagon Ally for an hour before catching him and smothering him. 

"Aww." Nymphadora moaned. "I was just saying hi. It's been so long since we've seen each other." 

"Three years is not long enough." Draco replied fixing his hair in a mirror Daphne had pulled out of her purse. 

"Draco, be nice." His father drawled. 

"Everyone this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks." Draco said, in an empty voice. 

"Wotcher, little Draco's friends." Nymphadora said, brightly. "Call me Tonks. Have any of you seen Charlie Weasley?" 

They all pointed up. That's where the majority of the red heads were. She followed their pointing looking up herself. 

"Of course where else would he be?" She sighed shaking her head. "Welp, lets see you on a broom then, Draco. Come on." 

"what about you?" Draco tried. 

"I'm not allowed on a broom." Tonks shrugged, her hair turning purple. "Balance issues. Mama forbids it." 

"Are you or are you not seventeen and of age?" Draco challenged. " A legal adult? So shouldn't you be able to make your own choice on if you want to fly or not?" 

Tonks smirked then smiled broadly. 

"First one around the pitch buy's the other an ice cream." She said, summoning her broom. Draco went to his playhouse that his mother had set up and got his own. 

Then they were off.

* * *

Harry came running out of his playhouse thinking he was still inside the school. He cried out loudly in pain as the sun hit him and covered his eyes. 

Lily spun and quickly rushed to her son's side. 

"Harry-sweetie, are you okay?" she cooed fussing over him. "Does the light hurt your eyes?" 

Harry nodded he didn't like it! He'd never been outside before! He wasn't allowed. His eyes weren't used to it. 

She got him calmed down and let his eyes adjust to the light before setting him down. He blinked several times and was shocked to see people flying on brooms. He thought brooms were for sweeping up not flying. 

"Harry, did you need something?" Lily asked, worried. Andromeda was at her side. 

Harry blinked at them. He looked down at the book held to his chest then he looked around the stadium. He shut the door to his hut then plopped down on his butt and opened his book again. He was shocked when a tray appeared over his lap with a quill, ink and parchment when he was done with the chapter he had thought he would need to go back inside. He happily took his test. From what he could gather from the first chapter of the book this potion would wash the Rot off of his face like the last one had washed the Rot off of his body only this one would be a cream and they would take off a mask of Rot. He thought that was interesting to say the least. Magic was weird but he was already seeing how cool it was. 

"Still studying?" He looked up two hours later to see his big brother Jamie. He blinked at him and nodded. He showed his brother that he was on the last chapter of the book. "Is it even interesting reading?" Harry nodded. "You like books?" Harry nodded rapidly. Oh, yes he loved books. Jamie studied his brother for a bit. He didn't know what to do. The boy didn't have any toys or books or anything and he was too little to fly except on a training broom. Harry looked like he was a year old not ten years old. "I'll be right back." 

He had his mom enlarge his shrunk Play house then rummaged through it until he found his old training broom and brought it back to Harry. 

"Here." he held it out. "This is a training broom. You can have it." 

Harry stood and took it then went inside his hut and began sweeping or would have if Jamie hadn't stopped him. 

"NO! NO!" Jamie cried, "You don't use these kind's of brooms to sweep the floor." He drug his brother by his gloved hand back outside and made sure to shut the door behind them. He glared at the Dursley's who were nearby. "Okay, watch me." he mounted his broom then got off and helped Harry learn how to mount his. Lily was taking pictures with a digital camera that had magical and muggle functions. It wasn't long before Jamie and Harry were hovering at the max height of the training broom. The Jamie began teaching Harry how to move and turn. "See you're doing it. It isn't hard." 

Harry had to agree this was easy. 

**Flying-1**

After half an hour Harry was done though. He didn't want to fly anymore. He tried to give the broom back to Jamie but he wouldn't take it so Harry put it inside his playhouse and went back to his studying. 

"That was very nice of you, Jamie." Lily said, hugging her son and kissing his messy mop of hair. 

Jamie shrugged. His brother was a mystery to him. He watched the Malfoy boy walk back over to Healer Andy. It was clear he was a Malfoy just from the hair, and eyes and the way he carried himself. 

"Aunt Andy." He heard the boy ask. "Why is Harry Potter so small if he's ten like us?" 

"Because he has Rot, Draco." Andy explained calmly. Jamie listened in he was curious as well. "That means he was never let outside to see the sun or given proper food so he could grow big. " 

"Will you be able to help him?" Draco asked. 

"We'll do what we can but he may never be on par with other children his age." she replied with a sigh. "He may always be small. " she amended not knowing if her nephew understood but the boy nodded. "As long as he is in those robes he is safe to be around but Rot is highly contagious...."

"That means we could catch it very easily." Draco clarified showing he wasn't an idiot. "I know that. We all have to be careful until he's cured....but don't most people with Rot die?" 

"Very good, Draco that's right." Andy said, but she wasn't smiling. "But Severus Snape has come up with a highly aggressive highly experimental treatment and Harry is already responding well to it. It is our hope that this treatment will increase the odds of survival." 

Jamie's blood ran cold. He hadn't known Rot was so dangerous. He'd just met his brother and now he could lose him. He knew he should care and he was sure part of him did but suddenly he just felt as if he couldn't be bothered by it anymore. He frowned. He was suddenly thinking that the little rat was taking his parents away from him and everyone should focus on him! He frowned at himself and at Harry. He hadn't been thinking like that earlier had he? He'd played with his brother. He shook his head trying to clear it. What was wrong with him? He got on his broom and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Harry spent time with Snape brewing his Rot Remover Face Cream. When it was done he allowed the man to put it on his face after his bath. He listend to his mother go on and on about how he'd spent hours outside that day without being forced and how Jamie had taught him how to ride ride his toy broom. 

Jamie was glad that he got praised by his father and uncles for having played with his brother but really it had been no big deal. He'd wanted to spend at least a little time with his brother. He remembered his thoughts earlier and frowned at them. Where had those come from anyway? He shook his ehad and focused on his brother who was clearly not enjoying the mask the cream made on his face. 

"Is he allergic to it?" Jamie asked, "Are you itching, Harry?" 

Harry nodded it itched a lot.

"That's normal." Severus told the boy. "There should be just a little burning as well. Just a little if it burns a lot let me know." 

Harry shook his head he couldn't feel burning just itching. He was glad when it was finally taken off and thrown into the fire. 

"Bandages again." Severus frowned, and set about removing them and throwing them in the fire. "We'll rest a little bit before we do the next round." 

Harry decided he didn't like this stage of his healing he didn't like it at all the itching was driving him mad he just wanted to tear it off but his mommy and daddy kept stopping him and telling him he couldn't. Couldn't they see that he didn't like it? Were they mad? Was this a punishment? He let it continue until he was finally staring at his fully clean face in the mirror. It was white just like the rest of him. He stared for a long while in the mirror before finally deciding that he was tired enough to go to bed now.

* * *

Harry woke to Hogwarts shaking again. He did his repair quest and got dressed for the day. He was just coming out of his house as his mummy was coming to wake him up. She set him at the table and spelled his food into his stomach for him. He was liking that he got fed three meals a day and was never hungry anymore. 

"Morning, everyone!" James said, coming in from the school. "I've got news!" 

"What news?" Jamie asked, "Is Harry getting better?" 

"Well, that's kind of what the news is about!" James said, brightly. "I got the paperwork done to have both Harry and Jamie get their wands early." 

"I get a wand early too?" Jamie asked his eyes big. 

"That's right but there is a condition." James stated. "You have to learn to heal alongside your brother. I thought it would be a great way for you to bond and to come to better understand what your brother is currently going through." 

"Uh........." Jamie said, blinking. "I'll try but that Potions stuff looked really hard." 

Harry nodded happily it was hard that's why he liked it so much. 

"and I gotta read all the time like Harry?" Jamie frowned. "I don't like reading. I'm not good at it. My teacher said so." 

James sighed he knew that Jamie was a little slow when it came to reading but he wasn't going to give up on him. No he was going to force the boy to learn how to read even if his son came to hate him because of it. 

"We'll all help you!" Sirius said, brightly. "In fact this sounds like a wonderful family project! Lets learn together!" 

The adults stared at Sirius in shock but were quick to agree.

* * *

Severus Snape wanted to kill himself. He was sitting in Minerva McGonagall's office writing lines because he'd started a duel with Potter, Lupin and Black in the Entrance Hall over their involving everyone in the Healing. Potter and Black were on either side of him muttering curses under their breathes. Lupin was on Black's other side. Minerva was glaring at all four of them. 

"I can't believe after all these years all of you are still acting like children!" she scolded. "You should know better and set a better example for the children!" 

She went on and on lecturing them and they knew better than to interupt her. 

Hours later they were let go and were all in Diagon Ally to get the boy's wands. Severus wondered how and why he'd been dragged along on this outting. 

Harry refused to go into Ollivander's shaking his head and hiding behind a trash can until James swore that they would go to a different wand shop. 

James then remembered something he had to do at Gringott's and they spent an hour there before James took Harry and Jamie down to see two vaults and let them get some money out of them. 

**You now have access to your Trust Vault.**

Harry ignored the screen as they entered a wand shop between Knockturn Ally and Daigon Ally. Harry got Acacia and Basilisk Horn 12 inches. While Jamie got Hornbeam and Thestral hair 12 inches. They both got wand sheathes and care kits as well. Harry liked his wand a lot it felt wonderful in his hand and he knew that it had been made for him. The wandmaker had literally made their wands for them but that was not what Harry meant. Though he wasn't really sure what he meant. 

Harry was in awe by the book store it was the first time he'd ever been to one. He explored every inch of it. His daddy kept complaining asking why they couldn't go to Flourish and Blotts instead of this dusty old store but his mummy and Remus ignored him. When Harry came marching up to the counter he was holding so many books that he couldn't see over them. 

Lily laughed and cooed over him as she put them on the counter looking at their titles as she did so. She approved of every book he had chosen because most of them had to do with muggle-borns entering the magical world and History of the Magical World. She'd found some Potions books for beginners in there as well as well as a few others.

"There's gotta be twentey books there!" Jamie said, in awe. "Are you really going to read all these?" 

Harry nodded. 

"On top of our Healing books?" 

Harry nodded. He liked reading. 

Jamie shook his head he couldn't believe it but at least now he knew what to get his brother for the up coming Christmas. Though he would need to think of what kind of books to get his brother. Next they went to the toy store and bought Harry any toy he so much as looked at for more than a minute which wasn't many as Harry had spent half an hour just staring at a stuff bunny. 

James and Lily exchanged worried glances. Hadn't they sent Harry to Petunia's with a bunny? They wondered what had happened to it. 

When the shopping trip was over Lily left everyone , taking Severus with her, and went to her sister's house.

* * *

Petunia was shocked when she saw her sister and Snape walking down the sidewalk toward her house. 

"I know it's around here somewhere." She heard Lily saying. 

"Excuse me?" A woman asked, trying to hold on to a hyper five year old girl. "Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help?" 

"My sister." Lily said, "Petunia Dursley." 

"Just down the street there at number four." the woman said, with a smile. 

"Thank you so much." Lily said, smiling back. 

"She would live in a neighborhood like this." Severus muttered as they continued down the street. 

"I completely agree." Lily bit out. "Ah, there." She nodded. 

"Somethings don't change." Severus sneered seeing Petunia. 

"Tuny!" Lily called, "Tuny!" 

Petunia froze as her son continued to pull at her arm wanting to go inside to play his new game. 

"Lily. Snape." Petunia said, tightly. "How can I help you today?" 

Severus opened his mouth but got an elbow to his ribs so he shut it again. 

"We've come to collect Harry's things like we said we wouuld when we picked him up the other night." Lily said, sweetly. 

Petunia paled a bit. 

"Yes, of course, this way." 

She lead them inside not letting go of her son. 

"Who are you?!" the fat boy demanded. 

"How rude." Severus drawled. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first, child?" 

He was loath to call this walrus a child but he knew that was what it was and that the boy couldn't be more than ten years old. 

"This is my son Dudley." Petunia said, quickly. 

"Hello, Dudley." Lily smiled. "I'm your aunt Lily Potter and this is my friend Severus Snape. I'm Harry's mother." 

Dudley looked confused. 

"Harry used to live here." Lily pressed, softly. 

"Oh, the freak." Dudley nodded. 

Both Severus and Lily persed their lips and shot Petunia dirty looks as the woman trembled. 

"Well, Harry is back with us now and I was wondering where is bunny and blanky were." Lily continued when she was sure that she wasn't going to yell. 

Dudley waddled to the cupboard under the stairs and opened it. He pulled out the items requested and handed them over. 

"Thank you, Dudley." Lily cooed, "Such a helpful little boy." She patted his cheek making him blush and swell with self-importance. She looked at Petunia. "Tuny, could I speak with you a moment? Don't worry, Severus wont hurt Dudley." 

Petunia didn't look convinced but had caught sight of her sister's wand and knew that she didn't have a choice but to speak with her. She motioned her sister in to the kitchen.

* * *

Severus frowned downed at the now shaking boy. 

"Don't you have toys to play with?" He asked. The boy nodded. "Then do so. I will not entertain you." 

He was amused when the boy sagged in relief and ran upstairs. He followed at a much slower pace checking the house out. Four rooms and Harry had slept in the cupboard under the stairs why was he not surprised he was furious that was what he was. He could hear Lily yelling at Tuny downstairs but knew that Lily must have thrown up some charms to muffle the noise. He came to Dudley's room and saw him playing some kind of game on the telly. He pointed his wand at the boys back and took a very in depth medical scan. 

He then yelled for Lily. 

Lily and Petunia came running and Dudley looked scared. 

"Read this and explain it to your sister." Severus told Lily holding the results. 

"You used _that_ on my son?!" Petunia sheirked. 

"Oh, dear, Tuny calm down Dudley is very sick." Lily cried. 

"Sick?" A male voice demanded. "Sick how?" 

"This is my husband, Vernon." Petunia said, motioning to the blond whale coming towards them. "How is Dudley sick?" 

"Well, you might not think he's sick." Lily sighed. "Dudley is like me, Tuny." Petunia and Vernon looked horified. "See it says here that his ......" she glanced at Dudley. "Magic is being bound . That means it's being blocked, held back, sealed off. " Petunia and Vernon nodded slowly. "This is very dangerous especially since it says that it has been this way since shortly after his birth. If we don't unbind it he could die." 

Petunia and Vernon both gasped. 

"Mummy?" Dudley asked, not having understood fully. "Am I dying?" 

Petunia didn't have an answer but held her son and cried. How could this have happened? Vernon was going to be so upset. So angry and the freak wasn't here anymore. Vernon would hurt her or worse Dudley. She had to do something. But she just hugged her son and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short Chapter

Lily had rushed Harry's bunny and blankie to be restored magically to their proper condition then rushed back to her family dragging Snape, Petunia, and Dudley with her. Dudley somehow had a new pet piglet and wouldn't tell anyone where he'd gotten it.

"Harry, mommy is back!" Lily called after greeting Jamie. "Harry, will you come out here?" 

Harry came out of his room and walked up to her. Sure enough, she hugged him. 

"I got something for you." Lily said, "Look, Harry, it's your blankie and bunny."

Harry cocked his head to the side as he took his bunny. How could this be? His bunny had been really hurt and now looked all healed. Was this his bunny? He tilted his head to the side and listened. He hugged his bunny when it talked to him. This was his bunny. His mommy had healed his bunny! She had to be the best mommy ever!

"No!" Dudley cried. "Don't give him the bunny back! I don't want any more migraines and nightmares! I don't want my favorite games set on fire! I don't want nearly drowned in the pool!" 

Everyone looked at Harry who seemed to be listening to his bunny. Suddenly, the piglet squealed and ran around with its tail on fire. 

"Harry, no!" Lily cried. 

"That bunny is evil!" Petunia shrieked. "He was always talking to it and listening to it then doing evil things!" 

Harry shook his head and tried to look innocent. Nothing changed though. He got bored with the talk and began reading. This was to wash the Rot out of his eyes. He would love that because even though he loved to read he had problems seeing what he was reading so it took him a while to read. He heard Jamie, Daddy, Sirius, and Remus all complaining over the potions as Severus berated their work and tried to correct them. He'd watched them working on and studying the two potions he'd already learned while his mommy and teacher were away. He'd corrected them in his own way several times and that had seemed to help them improve a bit. 

Severus was annoyed by the four males in front of him who didn't seem to understand the importance of Potions. Three of them had never been good at Potions. He suddenly had a thought what if to spite Potter he taught both of his sons to like Potions. He began instructing Jamie as he'd been instructing Harry. He smirked to himself when the boy began responding well.

* * *

Harry tired of being ignored pushed his last test at his teacher and began trying to brew the eye potion he started off rocky as he normally did. He slowly began improving with his teacher's instruction of course. Lily quickly contacted Andromeda who brought her daughter Tonks along. Andromeda was not happy when she scanned Dudley and began ranting softly. She then began the slow and painful process of unbending Dudley's magic after a million and one scans of course. 

"Alright, this is going to burn," Severus told Harry. "It will burn a lot but you mustn't touch your eyes." 

Harry nodded. He let his teacher put four drops in each of his eyes. They began burning instantly. Harry sat on his hands so that he didn't touch them just like his Teacher had told him. This was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do and it hurt so much.

**Physical Endurance-5**

It needed to be higher! Harry tried not to cry. 

"If you want to cry do so." Severus said, "It will help get the Rot out of your eyes faster." 

"What's Rot?" Dudley asked he was crying because of the first unbending. They had to take his in stages. 

Severus explained in small words what Rot was. Petunia and Dudley looked at Harry horrified. 

"You're doing an experimental treatment?!" Petunia asked, "I'd get Dudley the best known medical attention." 

"The best known medical attention would find him dead within a year, " Severus drawled. "It always does. My methods might be aggressive and experimental but they are getting positive results." 

After the fourth application of the eye drops Harry began crying silently. He made no noise but the black tears came down his cheeks. Severus collected all of them and told Harry he would need to use his face cream until it didn't burn and itch again tonight. Harry hated that but nodded his consent. He cried the entire time they used his potions in his eyes. He really hated it and could tell that his mommy hated it too. When they were done they did his face cream until he was done with that. Then his mommy put food in his stomach and tucked him in. He fell asleep instantly clinging to his bunny.

* * *

It was the next day and Jamie hated that he was getting Tutored by Tonks. Right now he was having a Reading lesson. She was being paid to get him ready for when school started. He was not pleased. He glanced to see Harry on the other side of Tonks getting to read one of his many books because he'd passed all the tests and games that Tonkshad set up for them already. His brother was smart. He focused back on his work. 

Harry was enthralled with what he was reading and that he could see it a bit better. He'd heard his parents whispering about glasses but he didn't want them he'd shook his head until they said that they would talk about it. 

"Don't read that," Severus said, taking his book and replacing it with another one. "Read this one." 

Harry nodded. He was soon even more enthralled. This would create a Potion that would slowly heal his eyes. He wondered if he was getting contacts to soak in this. This had nothing to do with Rot though so the potion didn't have a lot of the same ingredients in it that would slow Harry down and he knew it.


End file.
